


Faith is Mine!: Another Sneak Peek

by evapunk333



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Confessional Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapunk333/pseuds/evapunk333
Summary: This was my submission for "Confession/Confessional Sex" for the Valentine's Day event run by Ghostbcfandomevents on Tumblr. This takes place after Chapter 13 of my main story "Faith is Mine!" and takes place around the same time of my other story "Faith is Mine!: A Special Sneak Peek" with the latter being what Aether and Dew experience after the events of Chapters 12 and 13. So read those first and then this before continuing with the main story.





	Faith is Mine!: Another Sneak Peek

"Forgive me Cardinal for I have sinned, and it was not one of the good ones. It's been…uh..shit, I guess about 6 months since my last confession. Probably too long, but what I did this time was really bad." The Sister delayed telling him, it was hard for her to say.

"Your Cardinal can't forgive you if you don't tell me child."

"Yes, of course. Sorry. Uh, well..what I did was not tell a lover of mine about a previous lover that I was still seeing, well 2 previous lovers I was still seeing if you want to get technical about it."

"This is a grievous sin my child. Even if people call our Lord Satan, The Great Deceiver, he values honesty, even if it does hurt."

"Yes, I am aware. But it's not like I deliberately tried to deceive anyone. I was just waiting for the right time, and I guess time got away from me. Plus, I was not sure of my feelings for my newest lover until now. But now I realize that I care for him SO much. And I'm SO sorry for not realizing I was being so stupid! So please Cardinal, I beg of you, can you forgive me?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She could hear a sigh coming from the other side of the thin wall. Suddenly, the door to the wall opened. She quickly ducked over to the other side and prostrated herself at the feet of the seated Cardinal and began to cry in his lap.

"Please Copia, forgive me. I didn't know that Dewdrop would get so incredibly jealous. I figured that he would understand eventually since he knows I love him too. I'm just SO sorry he hit you." She looked up at Copia and noticed his bruised nose and slight scratches on his face. She knew that he had a black eye as well, but it was hard to see under the paint around his eyes.

Copia just looked at her not quite knowing what to say. But he knew that he hated to see her in tears, practically begging for his forgiveness.

"I don't know Gwyn. I can forgive Dew for his impulsiveness, but why did you not tell me? Or him for that matter?"

"I don't know, I knew I would eventually but just kept putting it off. I guess I was just afraid. Afraid you wouldn't be ok with sharing me with your 2 guitarists. Afraid Dew would break up with me. Afraid you wouldn't understand that I still had feelings for you even if I did also have feelings for Aether and Dew. Ugh…I just fucked up! I'm so stupid to have let it go on this long! I just don't want to choose..I want all of you. Please don't make me choose..."

She put her head in his lap again. Copia ran his hand over her head to calm her. He also didn't quite know what to feel. He could tell she was sorry for what she had done, but he didn't really envy the thought of sharing her with 2 other people. This was completely new territory for him. However, the thought of not having her around hurt far more than knowing he had to share his time with her. He knew what he had to do.

"Tesoro, look at me please."

Gwyn followed his command and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and tears still streamed down her face. Copia took her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away some of her tears.

"I will not make you choose. But I cannot guarantee that this will work. However, I care for you too deeply to lose you." Copia sighed again, "so..your Cardinal forgives you."

Gwyn was so ecstatic that she almost squealed as she hopped up onto Copia's lap and wrapped her legs around him. Copia grunted at the sudden weight he was not prepared for.

"Oh Copia, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She proceeded to kiss him all over his face amidst her expressions of gratitude. Copia tried to kiss her back when he could, but her lips were moving around on his face so much that he could only make awkward attempts. Finally, when he'd had enough, he stopped her face with his hands and kissed her properly. As the kiss lengthened, he noticed that she was grinding her hips into his groin. He could feel himself harden a little due to the friction.

He broke away from the kiss, "Gwyn, what are you doing. We cannot do this here."

"Why not?"

She went back to kissing him and grinding her hips into him. It was starting to drive Copia a little insane.

He broke away from the kiss again, "Because I still have confessions to take."

"No you don't. I waited until everyone was gone. We're alone." She went back to kissing him again while unbuttoning her habit dress to get it more easily over her head.

Copia stopped the kiss again, "Are you positive?"

"Sweet Satan, yes!"

She kissed him again, but this time Copia didn't kiss back, he just did his best to speak with her mouth on his.

"Gwyn, we really shouldn't do this here. What if someone comes back and hears us?"

She stopped and gave him a glaring, annoyed look.

"Cardinal Copia!, please do not make me wait. I waited all day to apologize to you and I've also spent most of the day worried I might never get to see you again. I need you so bad right now!"

She stared at him with the biggest doe eyes and most pouty bottom lip that he had ever seen on her.

"Please?"

Needless to say, Copia caved…

He shrugged his shoulders in acceptance and went back to kissing her while unbuttoning his cassock. Gwyn finally removed her habit dress, she was wearing nothing underneath. Copia also didn't bother with wearing much of anything under his cassock today so once his arms were free, he only needed to pull the rest down over his knees, a process that was aided by the Gwyn. Once disrobed, Copia's cock throbbed between the two of them. Gwyn wasted no time and immediately mounted herself on him. They both let out a guttural moan at the feeling of finally becoming one.

"Fuck, you were not kidding."

Gwyn wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage and lifted herself up and down in his lap. "I missed you so much Copia."

Copia gripped her ass in his hands and squeezed, his hips thrusted to meet her every motion.

"I missed you too tesoro."

Gwyn moaned deeply when he spoke, "Fuck I love it when you call me that!"

Copia grinned at her and drove into her deeper, her pace quickened on top of him. The chair Copia sat in creaked dangerously, like it might fall apart any second. Realizing that they were putting too much stress on the chair, Copia made a decision.

"Wait, ugh..stop."

Gwyn stopped, but was confused since she was getting so close to what she needed. Copia lifted her off of him and they both stood up as best they could in the small space. He bid her to bend over the chair and grab ahold of the ledge behind it while he stood behind her. He entered her again, but this time he set the pace of their lovemaking. He was slow and methodical, reaching as far as he could inside her and backing all the way out to leave her aching for more. To make sure that her clit was not abandoned, he bent over her back and reached around her waist. His fingers slipped between her lips easily and he found what he was looking for. As he thrusted inside her, his fingertips worked on her engorged clit, playing it like one of his Ghoul's played guitar. With his other hand, he cupped her breast and felt the hardness of her nipple against his palm. He allowed the sensitive nub to rub gently against his hand as they moved in rhythm.

With multiple erogenous zones stimulated, he could feel her tighten around him. He moved faster, sweat dripping from his brow at the exertion. Soon a strained noise escaped her lips and her hand slapped harshly against the wall of the confessional. He could feel her stomach clench and then her entire body went slack.

Copia knew it was his turn now. He put both hands on her hips and pounded into her relentlessly. Gwyn whimpered, but Copia continued chasing his release. As he dug his fingers into her hips, he could feel his thighs ache. But then finally the wave washed over him and he spilled all of his love inside her.

In the aftermath, his knees nearly buckled but he steadied himself on Gwyn's back who was still bending over in front of him. Once recovered, he kissed her back and stood up, as did Gwyn. She turned around to face him and they kissed again, this time much more languidly. When the kiss was over, they both just stood there naked holding each other. They were both sweaty and hot in the cramped space, and their skin stuck together. But none of that really mattered because neither of them really wanted to let the other go. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Copia spoke up, "Now how on earth are we going to fix your relationship Dewdrop?"


End file.
